Baby Bach: Musical Adventure
Baby Bach: Musical Adventure November 3, 1998 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1998 November 3, 1998 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1999 August 14, 1999 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2000 June 10, 2000 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2001 September 8, 2001 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2002 March 2, 2002 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2003 July 12, 2003 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2004 October 30, 2004 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 6, 2008 * Baby Bach Discovery Kit 2010 November 27, 2010 * Baby Bach 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections * Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D * Minuet in G from the Anna Magdalena Notebooks * Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd movement * Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 * Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st movement * Sleepers Awake, Cantata BWV 140 * Flute Sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 1st Movement * Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd movement * Flute Sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd movement * Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement * Orchestral Suite No. 2, BWV 1067, Badinerie * Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, BWV 1068, Air * Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 Baby Bach Toy Chest * Cornelius The Singing & Dancing Chicken by Gemmy Industries Corporation * Rikki Rooster by Iwaya * Winkel by Manhattan Toy Co. * Machine Ball Factory with 6 Balls by DYTOY - ( 1996 ) Dah Yang Toy Co. Ltd * Cosmos Kinetic by Golden Island * Jupiter Kinetic by Westminster * Light and Sound Fire Engine by Funrise ( 1998 ) * Rhythm Pals Mini Orchestra by Gil-Mor * Orchestra Piano by Chicco USA * Zylon Dragon Puppet by Manhattan Toy * Lollipop Drum with stick by Woodstock Percussion * Threading Cheese by Learning Curve * 8 Tune Xylophone by Wonderful Toys * HydroGyro by Rainbow Products * Turbo Tower Totem Tops by ToyTech * Sun Pendulum by Colorado Craft Fair * Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc. * Musical Bubble Bear by Link Group * Bubble Monkey by Toysmith * Balloons by Party City * Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 * Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy, Ltd. * Fox Hunt Man with Horn by Byers' Choice Limited * Drummer Boy by Byers' Choice Limited * Salvation Army Woman with Alto Horn by Byers' Choice Limited * Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 * Atomic Robots, Machine Man by Schylling * Giraffe Horn by Tomy * Musical Trumpet by Tomy * Trumpet Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion * Octopus puppet by Folkmanis * Toy Saxophone by Potenza Picena ( Bontempi ) * Small World Kids - Play at Home Saxophone by Small World Toys * Baby Giraffe Puppet by Sweet Plush * Mini-mals - Kiko Kitty by Manhattan Toy * Bird Trumpet by Ambi * Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion * Moving Moneybox Truck Bank ( 1924 ) by Kovap * Plasma Ball by Carlisle * Blurz by Adamas Apple * Spinning Disco Ball by Adamas Apple * Holographic Perpetual Motion Wheel by Carlisle * Dizzy Kitty RC by TOMY * Fantasy Fish Bowl by Funco * Sunny The Singing Sunflower By Gemmy Industries Corporation * You Are My Sunshine Singing Flower by Parkdale Novelty * G. G. Giraffe by Charm * Green Windstock by White Eagle * Peek-a-Boo Farm by Chicco USA * Junior Bongos by First Act * Melody Harp by Trophy Music * Dinosaur Egg by Folkmanis * Accordion by Schylling * Snowy Owl by Folkmanis * Ukulele by Small World Toys * Hot Pink Sunglasses by Private Island * Lava Lamp by Lava * Musical Carousel by Battat * Ferris Wheel by Schylling * Magic Show Pendulum Clock by Funline Merchandise * Big Fun Domino Run by ALEX Toys * Jumping Dog by Iwaya Corporation * Clowns: Drum and Maracas by Russ & Berrie * Tabletop Clown CLock by RLs Services * Pop Up Animals by Battat * Hoberman Sphere by Hoberman Designs * Marker by Intervention * Whoozit by Manhattan Toy * 55 Ford Thunderbird by Road Tough Instruments * Organ * Celesta * Steel Drums * Marimba * Tubular Bells * Vibes (Korg M1 Version) * Harp (EMU Proteus Version) * Accordion * Guitar * Pan Flute * Double Bass * Oboe * Clarinet * Flute * Strings * Vibraphone * Harpsichord * Piccolo * Tuba * Recorder * Glockenspiel * Piano * Gong * Xylophone Trivia * Orchestra Tune-Up Appears In Baby Mozart * That Song Plays Which Minuet In G In 2003-2004 Menu. Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:10th Anniversary Category:1998